Chance Encounter
by Cathcer1984
Summary: A chance encounter with mistletoe makes Harry's Christmas. Third gift fic, for flamingolady.


**Title:** Chance Encounter

**For: **flamingolady

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Warnings:** Male/Male sex, minor angst.

**Word Count:** 1011

**Notes:**

Happy Christmas, hun.

Betad by the wonderful meglw0228.

**Prompt:**

Snuggling (or more) in front of the fire. Totally up to you, I'm easy! My friend choose Mistletoe, to make this happen:

Chance Encounter

Cursing Hark again, Harry flooed angrily to Snape's office. He stumbled out of the fireplace and crashed right into the Potions professor, Snape's hands clutched at Harry's shoulders steadying him until Harry had his balance.

"Potter," Snape purred, "to what do I owe the honour?"

"Hark."

A slight furrowing of Snape's brows was the only indication that he knew what was coming, the disapproval radiated off him in waves and Harry shuffled nervously. "Look I know you like him, as much as you like any Slytherin, but he's disruptive and rude-"

"I've had no trouble with him."

"No, but every other teacher has." Harry sighed and tilted his head back staring at the ceiling, his head tilted to the side.

Snape followed his gaze and his eyes snapped back to Harry, who was now watching his face intently, before he took a hasty step back taking himself away from the mistletoe.

"You know that's bad luck right?" Harry flirted.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "it's probably full of nargles," he smirked knowing that the reference to Harry's youth and their failed Occlumency lessons would faze the younger man.

However, instead of reacting badly Harry surprised him by stepping forward and putting his hands on Severus' shoulder leaning up to press his lips to his colleague's. Severus gripped Harry's waist and kissed back fiercely. His tongue demanded entrance to Harry's mouth and he tasted every inch of Harry's mouth before drawing away letting Harry follow.

Harry kissed like he did everything else, with his whole body and with a fierce determination. They pulled away gasping for air, Harry ran a hand through Severus' surprisingly soft hair, "what are we doing?"

"I do not particularly wish to stop, whatever this is," Severus confessed his eyes downcast.

Moving his hand to cup Severus' chin and force their eyes to meet Harry kissed him chastely, their eyes still connected. "Then fuck me, Severus."

Dark eyes widened and Harry pushed his hips forward letting Severus feel how aroused he was "I don't know what we're doing but I know that I want to keep doing it."

Severus said nothing merely capturing Harry's lips in a kiss, together they knelt onto the floor tugging each other's robes.

When Harry had Severus' robes open he stared at the wiry chest that had sparse hair around the pink nipples; it dusted the centre of his chest and got thicker the farther down his torso and the closer to his cock.

Reaching out Harry brushed his fingers through the soft black curls before his fingers rubbed at the nipple until it peaked. "Harry," Severus moaned.

"Yes Severus?"

The older man dropped his head forward, hair covering his face and his long fingers plucked at Harry's robes and then the trousers underneath.

"Hey," Harry said tucking the curtain of hair behind Severus' ear. "This is a new thing for me too."

The nimble fingers that had been drawing his cock from his trousers froze and Severus' dark eyes widened in shock, mouth dropped slightly open.

"No, not sex, not even gay sex!" Harry exclaimed, "I mean sex with someone who knows me so well, knows all of me. Faults and failures," he ran his hand down Severus' chest and cupped his cock, "successes and strengths. Severus, we've maintained polite distance since I started working here five years ago. I can't help but think that maybe we shouldn't have done. This indifference is," Harry shook his head unable to explain what he was thinking.

"It is constricting. I am not used to people knowing my secrets, thoughts or feelings and you know everyone. I did not expect to live Harry; that is why I freely gave you those memories." Severus bowed his head and rested their foreheads together. "I- I am not good with relationships."

"Neither am I but maybe we could learn together?"

A half smile curved Severus' lips upwards and he blinked slowly, "I believe there is one thing neither of us needs to learn." He waved his hand and their remaining clothes melted away, he pushed Harry back until he was lying on the rug.

Harry spread his legs and looked up at Severus, the firelight making him appear soft and young, a slick finger probed Harry's entrance sliding in and out slowly until he was begging for more. A second finger soon joined the first and they stretched him pleasantly and efficiently, Severus occasionally brushing his prostate.

"Please, no more. Please, I want your cock Sev- Severus," Harry begged breathlessly.

"Very well," Severus intoned removing his fingers and guiding Harry's legs to his shoulders before he thrust in hard with his cock. Feeling his rim stretch and accommodate Severus' cock caused Harry to shout out.

Severus' thrusts were hard and fast and each had Harry moaning for more. "Oh fuck, Severus, fuck." Long fingers gripped his erection and Severus pumped in time to his thrusts, and all too soon they were both coming. Harry all over Severus' hand and his own stomach and he felt the wet warmth of Severus coming deep inside of him.

They collapsed side by side on the rug in front of the fire and Severus sat up once he had his breathing regulated.

Harry watched him stand, admiring the musculature, feeling the disappointment wash over him that Severus could so quickly disregard what they had shared. Sighing, Harry too sat up and began gathering his clothes as Severus disappeared into the bedroom.

Pulling his robes around his body Harry headed over to the floo, "where are you going?" Harry turned and looked at Severus.

"I thought you wanted me to go." It was then that Harry noticed the blanket in Severus' arms.

"No, I didn't want- I thought- We might get cold."

Smiling Harry undid his robe and let it fall to the floor, naked he sank to the floor holding out his hand. Severus moved forward and lay down next to him pulling the blanket over them and holding Harry close as they, dare he say it, snuggled in front of the fire.


End file.
